


Historymaker - Sweet little Pieces

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), RP based, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, alternative universe, just one shots i guess, so many little pieces, sorry for the confusing tags, there will be so many characters, this is an AU without a name
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: Theses will be--- GERMAN --- one shot stories I wrote based on a whole AU the beloved Alexins and I created!So, I was writing so much stuff about all this beloved characters and I never got the chance to share them with anyone else beside my RP partner! So I decided to upload them here as well!In the beginning of every chapter you will have the summary of the chapter and also the characters that will be in it! And sorry again that this will be in german!! D:





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexins/gifts).



> Baaam! 
> 
> The sweet and first time between UF!Sans (Red) & UF! Papyrus (Edge). 
> 
> We also wrote this in the RP now, but it turned out SOOOO different!

Gebannt schauten die roten Kugeln auf das flackernde Bild im Fernseher, lehnte sich weiter nach hinten, spürte an seiner Hüfte den Kontakt zu seinem Freund, spielerisch drückte er sich weiter nach hinten.  
Mittlerweile war Red so gerne bei ihm Zuhause und genoss die Zeit mit Edge und seiner Familie, aber in den letzten Wochen waren sie sich so nahe gekommen, er wollte mehr, aber sie waren nie allein.  
Genau so wie jetzt.  
Er war so spitz, wollte so gerne endlich mal mit ihm... und seine Bemühungen waren nicht umsonst. Seit ungefähr zehn Minuten ließ er nicht locker, drückte sich immer voller Lust gegen den Älteren, spürte an seinem geformten Hintern etwas ungewöhnliches. Dumm war der Jüngere nicht, aber doch unerfahren.  
Als er Sex mit Blue hatte war alles so schnell und unüberlegt passiert, aber die Nervosität gegenüber seinem Freund wurde immer größer, je näher sie so einer Situation kamen. Auch Edge blieb hinter ihm nicht untätig, seine Hände lagen schon seit über einer halben Stunden unter der Decke, zuerst an den Schenkelknochen, ehe sie hinauf zur Hüfte wanderten und am Bund seiner Schlafanzughose spielten.  
Scharf zog der Jüngere Luft durch seine Nasenlöcher ein, ein feines Rot legte sich auf die Wangenknochen, unsicher griffen seine Hände nach denen des Anderen.  
„Willst du jetzt einen Rückzieher machen?“ es war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen, die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme sorgte für einen heftigen Schauer.  
„E-Edge... d-deine Eltern“, der Ältere hatte ihnen also mit Absicht die Plätze so nah am Fernseher gesichert.  
„Shh... lass uns noch ein bisschen spielen, bevor wir den Schauplatz wechseln“, stark biss er die Zähne aufeinander. Karma oder?

So schnell hatte sich das Blatt gewendet, war er vom 'Jäger' zum 'Gejagten' geworden. Ohne noch auf eine von Red's Reaktionen zu warten suchten die Hände ihren Weg unter das Gummiband. Unter seine Fingerspitzen konnte Edge die warme Masse spüren, die der Jüngere nur für ihn geschaffen hatte, hauchzart strichen sie darüber, zwei Finger wanderten nach vorne über das Becken, ihr Ziel waren die feuchten Lippen zwischen den wohlgeformten Schenkeln.

Stark erzitterte der Jüngere, es war mehr als nur schwer sich zurückzuhalten, nicht zu Keuchen oder Stöhnen, als die Finger an seinen Ladypart ankamen, kurz die zuckende Perle neckten bevor sie weiter herunter, zwischen die Lippen glitten.

Stars... das fühlte sich so anders an als alles was er bisher gespürt hatte. Am liebsten hätte Red laut gestöhnt als die Finger über die enge und feuchte Öffnung wanderten, kurz und kaum merklich eindrangen nur um wieder über das Nervenbündel zu streichen.  
„Wen du wüsstest wie gern ich dich hier jetzt einfach auf der Couch nehmen würde..“, ein kurzer Kuss folgte auf die Nackenwirbel. „Wollen wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen?“, ein geschrienes 'Ja' wäre die passende Antwort gewesen, aber der Gefragte nickte lediglich schüchtern.  
Seine Augenhöhlen weiteten sich als er die Finger wieder dort spürte, ohne große Probleme drangen sie in ihn ein und zuckend drückte er sich weiter nach hinten. Stars..! Was macht er denn gerade mit ihm?!  
Unfreiwillig bewegte Red die Hüfte nach vorne, spürte wie die Finger tiefer in ihn eindrangen und bereute es sofort.  
„Edge..!“, wie er es schaffte seine Stimme bedeckt und leise zu halten wusste er nicht. „Red...du bist so feucht“, seine Worte machten es nicht besser. Er hatte noch nie so das Bedürfnis gehabt ihn zu spüren wie jetzt gerade.  
Wieder zuckte seine Hüfte unabsichtlich nach vorne, die Finger drangen tiefer in ihn ein und ein unterdrücktes Keuchen verließ ihn.

„Ich glaub ich hab dich genug geärgert“, sanft biss Edge spielerisch in die Nackenwirbel und löste die Finger aus seinem Freund. Wieder ein unterdrückter, kläglicher Laut als er die Leere spürte, so nötig hatte der Kleinere es selten gehabt, aber gerade wäre ihm alles recht.  
Mit einem Mal drückte die Hüfte des Älteren ihn nach vorne, als seine Füße unweigerlich den Boden berührt hatte er für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl er würde fallen, aber die Hände des Anderen stützten ihn, das Rot auf seinen Wangenknochen wurde dunkler.  
„Wollt ihr nicht das Ende sehen?“, die Frage seiner Schwester sorgte bei ihrem Bruder für ein schwaches Grinsen und er spielte ein herzhaftes Gähnen vor. „Ich glaub wir Beide legen uns schon hin, Red ist auch schon müde, der schläft mir hier gleich ein“, der Ton in seinem Gesicht wurde noch dunkler.  
Toll, nun durfte er als Ausrede her halten, aber hatte damit auch irgendwo kein Problem. Im Gegenteil. In seinem Kopf breitete sich gerade nur ein Gedanke aus: sie würden gleich endlich Sex haben.  
Wieso wurde er plötzlich so nervös?! Seine Knochen zitterten leicht als er hinter seinem Freund hinter her lief, seine rechte Hand hatte wie aus Gewohnheit die Rechte des Größeren ergriffen und er spürte den Blick von Edge's Mutter.

„Schlaft gut ihr Beiden“, ertönte die dunkle Stimme seines Vaters. „Morgen früh gibt’s Frühstück, wollt ihr was bestimmtes?“, Red spürte förmlich wie sein Freund mit den Augen rollte bei der Frage seiner Mutter.  
„Du weißt wir sind unkompliziert. Gute Nacht!“  
„N-nacht“, der Jüngere besaß kaum noch Stimme als sie eilig die Treppe in die erste Etage hinauf stiegen. Ein Glück das die Anderen noch unten bleiben würden.  
Das Reihenhaus in dem sie wohnten war nicht sonderlich groß, aber wenigstens hatten beide Geschwister ihr eigenes Zimmer und Edge hatte sogar den Vorteil, das sein Zimmer am anderen Ende des Flurs lag, dazwischen kam noch das Bad ehe das Zimmer seiner jüngeren Schwester kam.  
Es war an dem Älteren die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, er drehte den Schlüssel herum um wirklich nervigen Gäste vorzusorgen.  
Die Seele hinter Red's Rippen machte gerade einen Dauerlauf, er war so nervös, angespannt und erregt, eine Mischung mit der er in dieser Situation nun nicht gerechnet hatte, aber die ihn doch mehr aus dem Konzept brachte als er es wollte.

„Wieso bist du auf einmal so nervös?“, unerwartet tauchte die dunkle Stimme an seinem Kopf auf, schwach erzitterte der kleine Körper. Eine gute Frage. In den letzten Wochen war es doch immer er selbst gewesen der so dringend auf den Körperkontakt aus war, aber nun machte er einen Rückzieher, dabei wollte Red es doch so sehr.  
„I-ich... w-was wenn s-sie uns hören?“, eine schlechtere Ausrede konnte ihm gerade nicht einfallen oder? Es war ein leises Kichern was er vernahm, ehe die Arme seines Freundes ihn nach hinten zogen, in eine feste Umarmung. „Red... ich will dich“, dieses Mal war es ein Keuchen was ihn verließ, die Worte jagten ihm einen heißen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule.  
Seine Stimme klang so tief, reizvoll und erregend. Als er sich erneut, spielerisch nach hinten bewegte spürte er es dieses Mal nur zu deutlich, die Männlichkeit die unter der Schlafhose des Anderen auf ihn wartete.  
„I-ich dich do-doch auch“, seine Stimme bebte als er die Zähne an seinen Nackenwirbeln spürte. Es würde gleich passieren, das Herz in seiner Brust machte einen Sprung. „Zieh dich aus für mich, okay?“, wie konnte er bei so einer Bitte denn 'Nein' sagen?  
Wie automatisiert griffen seine Hände zitternd nach dem Saum seines Shirts, zitternd zog er ihn nach oben, das Kleidungsstück über seinen Kopf als er merkte das Edge wieder etwas Abstand aufgebaut hatte.  
Sofort spürte er den Blick des Älteren, erschauderte wieder und konnte sich ein weiteres Keuchen nicht verkneifen, seine Augen flackerten nervös, drehte er sich noch nicht zu ihm um, als er nach dem Bund seiner Hose griff.

„Red, dreh dich um“, stark biss er die Zähne aufeinander, schluckte hörbar und atmete tief ein. Sein Selbstwertgefühl war so weit im Keller, es war beinah unbeschreiblich, aber es war ihm irgendwie... trotzdem nicht peinlich.  
Seine Seele schlug nervös, aber dennoch beruhigend hinter seinen Rippen, ihr Licht war das einzige was den Raum in diesem Moment erhellt, mit weichen Knien drehte er sich herum. „Du siehst unfassbar aus“, das Rot auf seinen Wangen wurde dunkler, konnte er mit Komplimenten doch nicht umgehen.  
Wortlos wollte er in seinem Vorhaben weiter machen, seine Finger zogen an den Bändern seines Hose und sorgten dafür, dass sie mit einem leisen Geräusch zu Boden fiel als er das Band gelöst hatte. Der Slip darunter war so feucht geworden, es war ihm fast unangenehm, denn auch die Stelle zwischen seinen magischgeformten Oberschenkeln leuchtete schwach, die Gelenke an seinen Knochen taten es ebenso.  
Nervös und schüchtern hielt er an dem dehnbaren Stoff des schwarzen Slips an, er hatte sich mit Absicht einen von den schöneren, mit Spitze ausgesucht bei denen Blue ihm geholfen hatte, weil er doch innerlich so sehr gehofft hatte das er es sehen würde.

„Hmm... es ist beinahe zu schade sie dir wegzunehmen“, was hatte sein Freund denn heute?! Normalerweise war das nicht seine übliche Ausdrucksweise, aber es gefiel ihm mehr als es sollte. „S-soll i-ich...?“, er war unsicher, das Rot aus den dunklen Augenhöhlen schaute auf in das Gesicht des Größeren. Auf seinen Wangenknochen hatte sich ebenfalls ein feines Rot gebildet, wie gebannt musterten die Kugeln aus seinen Augen kurz in das Gesicht des Jüngeren ehe er ihm ein Grinsen schenkte. „Wie soll ich sonst sehen was du für mich darunter verbirgst?“, unweigerlich zuckte Red mit seiner Hüfte nach vorne. Stars, er war so feucht, er spürte wie ein feiner Faden seinen linken Oberschenkel herunterlief und nickte nur.  
Stärker als zuvor zitterten seine Finger als er die Daumen unter den Stoff harkte, ihn langsam begann herunter zu ziehen, über seinen Hintern, die Schenkel herunter und ab seinen Knie fiel der Stoff ganz allein zu Boden.

Wieder tragen seine Augen die des Anderen und er schluckte hörbar, der Blick von Edge jagte ihm einen heißen Schauer durch die Knochen, wie fasziniert, erregt und gierig er doch jede Einzelheit in sich aufnahm, in seinem Kopf einbrannte. Verlegen rieb der Kleinere seine Schenkel etwas aneinander, ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich in sein Gesicht.  
„W-willst du nur gu-gucken oder..?“, es war als hätte er ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken geholt. Ein tiefes Grollen verließ ihn und mit wenigen Schritten überwand er den Abstand, mit seinen Armen zog er Red eng an sich, ehe er ihn in einen tiefen Kuss verwickelte.  
Keuchend legte er Halt suchend die Arme um Edge's Nacken, drückte sich enger an ihn als er spürte wie sie sich anfingen zu bewegen, er konnte nicht orten wohin, eh er die weiche Matratze gegen seinen Unterschenkelknochen spürte. Ohne Protest oder Widerworte ließ er sich herunter drückten, die weiche Unterlage an seinem Rücken ließ seine Knochen wieder erschaudern und er spürte die Hände seines Freundes wandern.  
Zuerst an seinen Rippen, sanft streichelten sie diese, blieben kurz über den Rippen stehen wo das rote Herz durchstrahlte, ehe sie weiter herunter wanderten, zwei Finger strichen über die Innenseite seiner Wirbelsäule und es war ein lautes Keuchen mit dem er den Kuss beendete. Die Innenseite war so empfindlich, stark zuckte er, drückte sein Becken nach unten.

„Du darfst nicht zu laut werden Red... sonst bekommen wir noch Besuch“, das Grinsen musste er nicht sehen um zu wissen das er es tat. Wieder waren es die Finger die seine Wirbelsäule reizten, erneut keuchte er, seine rechte Hand hielt er sich vor den Mund, mit der Linken suchte er Halt in der Bettdecke.  
„Süß... ich glaub ich hab ein wenig Lust zu probieren“, die Augenhöhlen des Jüngeren weiteten sich bei seinen Worten. Red wollte etwas einwenden, aber es war bereits zu spät, mit Leichtigkeit drückte er seine Beine auseinander, ging vor dem Bett in die Knie und hauchte gegen die feuchten Lippen, spürte das starke Zittern und grinste nur noch breiter.

Es war nicht so das er so lange gewartet hatte, weil er nicht wollte, er wollte es nur nicht überstürzen. So lange waren sie noch nicht zusammen gewesen und Edge wollte das es besonders wurde und dafür brauchte auch er ein wenig Vorbereitung. Noch nie hatte er mit einem anderen Monster geschlafen, Red würde sein Erster werden, selbst wenn dieser schon einmal in seiner Position gesteckt hatte. Dies hier war ganz anders.  
Die rote Zunge suchte sich einen Weg zwischen seine Zähne, leckte vorsichtig über das gereizte Nervenbündel und erntete sofort ein unterdrücktes Keuchen, sanft presste er seine Hüfte ans Bett. Zwei Finger kamen ihm zu Hilfe, mit ihnen spreizte er die feuchten Lippen geschickt und die Zunge konnte einmal dazwischen lecken, über das Nervenbündel herunter zur Öffnung, kostete mehr von dem wunderbaren Geschmack.  
„E-Edge..!“, Red war so überfordert. All das was er hier gerade fühlte, es war beinahe zu viel, sorgte für ein starkes Zittern. Er brauchte ihn. Zwar fand er dieses ganze Vorspiel mehr als erregend, aber so lange würde er nicht mehr brauchen, dann würde er seinen Höhepunkt erreichen und das wollte er doch, wenn sie miteinander verbunden waren.  
„Hmm?“, unerbittlich setzte seine Zunge die Neckereien fort, wollte mehr schmecken und ertasten, als sie sich leicht gegen die Öffnung drückte. Es war wie bei seinen Fingern zuvor, kein Widerstand, er drang in ihn ein, spürte wie die Enge sich stark um die Zunge verkrampfte.

„B-bitte... i-ich ka-kann nicht me-mehr warten“, und das war nicht gelogen. Er stand kurz davor, sehnsüchtig blickte er herunter, seine Worte entlockten dem Älteren ein Keuchen.  
Gierig musterte das flackernde Rot die Hände des Größeren als er sich aufrichtete, ebenso das Band seiner Schlafanzughose öffnete und sie zu Boden fiel, unter den Boxershorts konnte Red schon das erahnen, was er in sich spüren wollte. Stars... er war so groß!  
Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht verriet Red sofort das Edge erkannt hatte was er denken musste, deswegen blieb es auch unkommentiert als er die Shorts herunterzog und sie achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ, die harte und pralle Erregung preisgab.  
An der Spitze hatten sich die ersten Lusttropfen gebildet, auch er schien es nicht mehr erwarten zu können, die rechte Hand legte sich um das Glied und er massierte sich kurz selbst, als er näher herantrat. Sofort rutschte der Kleinere weiter nach hinten, machte mehr Platz auf dem Bett, ließ seine Beine weit gespreizt als sein Freund es sich zwischen ihnen bequem machte, sich über ihn beugte.  
„Du kannst also nicht mehr warten, hm?“, er beugte sich weiter vor, drückte die Spitze seiner Erregung zwischen die feuchten Lippen. Die Aktion wurde mit einem Stöhnen kommentiert, stark biss er wieder die Zähne zusammen. Nein, er wollte nicht mehr warten.

Neckisch bewegte er die Hüfte, das Glied ließ er damit einmal nach oben streichen, stupste gegen die Perle und wieder herunter, spürte wie sich das kleine Skelett unter ihm stark anspannte. Mit den Händen stützte er sich links und rechts neben ihm ab, seine Zunge leckte über die Zähne ehe Red verstand, den Mund öffnete und sich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss ziehen ließ.  
Ein gut geplantes Ablenkungsmanöver, das Spiel ihrer Zungen überspielte das anfängliche Drücken, erst als er spürte wie die Spitze sich ihren Weg in die feuchte Enge bahnte spürte er es, bog die Wirbelsäule durch, seine Hände griffen sofort nach den Schultern des Älteren. Halt, irgendwo brauchte er diesen dringend als er spürte wie sich der Größere immer tiefer in ihn drängte, das neuartige Gefühl war unglaublich.  
Stark verkrampften sich die Wände um die Härte in ihm, immer wieder, unkontrolliert, es war so ein angenehmes Gefühl gefüllt zu werden. Edge fühlte sich so unfassbar gut an, erst als er gänzlich in ihm versunken war löste er den Kuss, stoßweise und schwerer Atem verließ die beiden Monster. „Stars Red, du fühlst dich unglaublich an“, das größere Skelett ließ seinen Kopf neben dem des Anderen auf die weiche Unterlage sinken. Auch sein Körper war angespannt, er verharrte noch einen Augenblick ehe er es nicht mehr aushielt, sich zurückzog bevor er die Hüfte wieder nach vorn bewegte, mit mehr Druck als zuvor.

„E-Edge...! Hnn... s-so gut“, eher aus einem Impuls heraus drückte er sich dagegen, erhöhte die Intensität unweigerlich und entlockte seinem Freund ein Keuchen. Wieder verkrampfte er sich, stärker als zuvor und mit Absicht, wollte er doch herausfinden ob es dem Anderen genau so gefiel wie ihm selbst. Die Reaktion war unbezahlbar, scharf zog er die Luft durch seine Nase ein, seine Stöße wurden schneller, stärker und auch seine Atmung wurde noch lauter.

Am liebsten hätte Red sich fallen lassen, jeden Stoß mit einem lauten Stöhnen kommentiert, aber es ging nicht, deswegen hielt er sich zurück, keuchte schwer und biss die Zähne aufeinander.  
Er spürte es wieder, dieses angenehme und wohlige Gefühl, das sich mit jedem Stoß noch mehr verstärkte, ehe er den Kopf in den Nacken warf als Edge einen bestimmten Punkt traf.  
Das Stöhnen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, im nächsten Zug wurde er wieder in einen innigen Kuss gezogen als der Größere die Stelle wieder und wieder traf.  
Edge wurde unkontrollierter in seiner Bewegung, die Enge die sich immer wieder so süß um ihn verkrampfte, wenn er den besonderen Punkt traf. Ihre Hüften trafen wieder und wieder aufeinander, es war wieder an dem Jüngeren den Kuss zu beenden und er legte den Kopf zur Seite, atmete hektischer als zuvor als er seinen Höhepunkt so schnell näher kommen spürte.

Er wollte gerne mehr, länger, aber es das eingehende und gewaltige Gefühl was ihn übermannte, härter und schneller als jeder Orgasmus den er bis jetzt selbst gespürt hatte und er hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, unterdrückte so das laute Stöhnen, bog die Wirbelsäule durch bis sie leicht knackte und die süße Enge verkrampfte sich stark, unkontrolliert und unregelmäßig um die harte Erregung tief in ihrem Innersten.  
Noch wenige Stöße und der Ältere folgte, tief vergrub er sein Gesicht in der Schulter des Jüngeren und drückte sich fest an ihn, entlud sich im Inneren von Red, bewegte sich noch stockend weiter und keuchte schwer.  
„D-das war un-unglaublich“, seine Stimme war leise, er holte sie Beide langsam aus ihrer Trance zurück. Zustimmend nickte das größere Monster, langsam richtete dieser sich wieder auf, schaute herunter auf seinen Freund und gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich Red“, seine Worte sorgten dafür dass sein Gesicht dunkelrot anlief und er sich verlegen die Hände vor die Augen hielt. „I-ich liebe dich auch Edge.“


	2. Sharing is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fun with the best friend and his boyfriend isn't that bad, is it? 
> 
> Staring Underswap Sans (Blue) / Underswwap Papyrus (Stretch) / Underfell Sans (Red) / Underfell Papyrus (Edge) - having a sweet foursome~! Enjoy!

Unfair. Die ganze Situation war so was von unfair, wieso er das einfach so mit sich machen ließ wusste er allerdings auch nicht. Immer wieder war es seine Hüfte die leicht nach vorne zuckte, die Vibration raubte ihm den letzten Verstand und es wurde immer schwerer sich zurück zu halten.   
Immer wieder war es sein bester Freund der ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, es war lediglich ein schwaches Lächeln mit dem Blue antwortete, er versuchte angestrengt das Blau in seinem Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, sonst würde er noch etwas merken.   
Red war immer so feinfühlig, jede Kleinigkeit fiel ihm auf und es war in solch einem Moment mehr als unpassend, wie hätte er denn bitte antworten sollen wenn Red ihn fragen würde?!   
Stretch war doch der Hirni der Schuld an dieser gesamten Situation war. Wieso hatte er sich selbst nur auf diese dumme Wette vor drei Tagen eingelassen? Gut, er konnte ja auch nicht wissen das sein Freund den Wetteinsatz ausgerechnet dann einfordern musste wenn Edge und Red auch bei ihm übernachteten.   
Eigentlich war es nichts schlimmes gewesen, sie hatten vor drei Tagen bei Blue gesessen und rumgeblödelt, wollten sich die erste Folge eines neuen Anime zusammen ansehen als Stretch auf diese doofe Wette kam. Irgendwie war es so klar gewesen, es war ein Shojo Anime und sie hatten Beide noch keine Ahnung davon gehabt und einfach nur gewettet was für ein 'Typ' denn wohl der weibliche Charakter werden würde und der Ältere hatte natürlich voll ins Schwarze getroffen.   
Der Einsatz war wie immer das Übliche gewesen: für einen Tag das zu tun was der Andere wollte und es hätte ihm klar sein müssen das Stretch nur irgendwas Perverses im Kopf gehabt hatte, aber damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Deswegen saß er nun hier, an seinen Freund gelehnt, ein feines Blau auf seinen Wangenknochen, den Blick auf den Fernseher gerichtet und diese fiese und leichte Vibration an seinen feuchten Lippen, die ihn immer mehr in Verlegenheit brachte.   
Immer wieder spürte er auch den Blick der anderen Beiden, ob sie was bemerkt hatten?! Blue spürte so sehr die Härte die sich gegen seine weiche Masse drückte, ein Glück hatte er heute schon den ganzen Tag wieder damit verbracht seine Masse zu formen und halten, aber die Knospen an seinen Brüsten waren leicht gehärtet und durch den BH den er heute trug leider auch leicht zu erkennen.   
Wieder war es ein kurzer Blick, dieses Mal von Edge, der ihm einen heißen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule schickte, es war doch so peinlich...! Was sollten die Beiden nur von ihm denken?! Natürlich wusste Red es eh schon, sie teilten doch alles und sein bester Freund wusste das er es genoss bei sowas beobachtet zu werden, der Reiz den es hatte auch nur mal erwischt zu werden... das war so peinlich!   
„Sag mal Red...“, es war die Stimme von Stretch die ihn aus seinen Gedanken holte, ein wenig verwirrt schaute der Jüngste auf als sein Freund sich langsam aber sicher erhob.   
Der Angesprochene und sein Freund saßen auf der großen Couch hinter ihnen, sie Beide hatten auf dem Fußboden gesessen als der Ältere sich entschieden hatte ihr heimliches Spiel zu intensivieren und ihn mehr zu ärgern.   
Blue und Edge beobachteten das schlaksige Skelett, das sich neben Red fallen ließ, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. „Du hast das doch sicher schon bemerkt oder?“, nicht nur dem Jüngsten der Runde entwich ein seltsamer Laut bei der Frage. 

Ein tiefes Rot legte sich auf die Wangenknochen des Gefragten und er sah kurz zu dem Skelett neben sich, ehe sein Blick hilfesuchend zu seinem besten Freund glitt, bevor ihn ein fiepsender Laut entwich als er ungefragt auf den Schoß des Älteren gezogen wurde. Er hätte total blöd sein müssen um die Härte nicht zu spüren, auch an seinem Becken hatte sich schon die rote Masse geformt die er nur formte wenn er erregt war.   
Natürlich hatte er es bemerkt, die Art und Weise wie Blue sich bewegte, seine Reaktion auf Stretch's kleine und zärtliche Berührungen, er hätte doch blind sein müssen um nicht zu bemerken das sein bester Freund gerade auf eine unglaublich fiese Art und Weise gereizt wurde.   
„S-Stretch...“, die roten kleinen Kugeln sahen aus den Augenwinkeln nach hinten, noch immer hatte er ein breites Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. „Glaubst du ich hätte das nicht bemerkt?“, die Stimme von Stretch so nah an seinem Kopf, nicht mehr als ein Raunen als er die Finger spürten, die sanft nach vorne griffen, an seinem Becken entlang liefen.   
„Was soll das Stretch?“, die Stimme seines Freundes klang bedrohlich, er spürte das der Ältere hinter ihm in die Richtung des Sportlers sah, er selbst war gerade zu peinlich berührt um aufzusehen. „Was denn? Ich hab nur gemerkt das es deinem Freund doch sehr gefällt seinen besten Freund in **so** einer Situation zu sehen“, die Betonung, kurz war es die rechte Hand die wieder von seiner Hüfte abließ als er das laute Keuchen des Jüngsten hörte.   
Der Blick der drei Monster fiel auf Blue, der zitternd die Beine zusammen gepresst hatte, die Augen geschlossen und das Blau in seinem Gesicht gleich drei Mal so dunkel wie zuvor. Zwar hatte Blue ihm erzählt wie gemein Stretch manchmal war aber das?! 

„Oder nicht? Ich denke Edge hat das hier auch schon bemerkt“, plötzlich und unerwartet waren es zwei Hände die sich an seine Brust legten, die er doch so gut unter seinem Shirt versteckt hatte. „Hnn..!“, unweigerlich drückte er sich nach hinten, seine Schultern trafen den Brustkorb des Anderen und er atmete zitternd ein. Er hatte sich doch so Mühe gegeben...!   
„Glaubst du Red wäre der Einzige der bemerkt hätte, was du da für ein Spiel mit Blue treibst?“, als die Finger an seiner Brust anfingen sie leicht zu massieren schlossen sich seine Augen halb. Zwar hatte er seinen Freund gehört, aber es war ihm doch auch so unglaublich peinlich, er saß hier doch gerade bei Stretch auf seinem Schoß und ließ sich berühren, er zuckte leicht als zwei Finger jeweils über die gehärteten Knospen glitten. „Nyhehehe... glaub ja nicht es wäre so leicht ihn so in Erregung zu versetzten“, zielstrebig umspielten seine Finger wieder und wieder die kleinen Hügel unter dem Stoff.   
Das kleine Monster auf seinem Schoß war so verlegen und schon so erregt und das nur dank seinem besten Freund, eindringlich musterte er Edge, der ein leises Grollen von sich gab. „Ach?“, damit das er so leicht auf seine Herausforderung einging hätte er jedoch nicht gerechnet. 

Es war an seinem Freund aufzuquiecken als er ohne große Probleme von dem Eishockeyspieler auf das Sofa gezogen wurde, sogleich auf seinem Schoß verfrachtet wurde. Es war in Binnen von Sekunden das sich die Kugeln in seinen Augenhöhlen zu großen Herzen verwandelten und er erzitterte stark als seine Beine gespreizt wurden, Finger strichen langsam nach oben, die Oberschenkel hinauf und zogen den Rock nach oben.   
„Meinst du wir können ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen Blue?“, die Stimme an seinem Kopf entlockte ihm ein schwaches Keuchen, sein Blick richtete sich auf seinen Freund. „Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin wünscht du dir nichts sehnlicher als gefüllt zu werden“, die Herzen flackerten aufgeregt als er das Bild vor seinen Augen beobachtete. Es war sein Freund der ihm ein breites Grinsen schenkte, als seine Finger wieder über die Knospen wanderten und Red auch ein Keuchen entlockten. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich passieren oder?   
„Wollen wir mal gucken was du hier drunter für uns bereit hälst?“, Red zuckte bei den Worten und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Er wollte doch etwas tun, selbst als er mit seinen Händen nach Stretch's Armen griff ließ der Größere nicht locker, zog an dem Saum des Shirts und entblößte ihn sogleich, sofort kniff er die Augen zusammen, er spürte doch die Blicke der Anderen. 

„B-bitte...“, es war ihm so unangenehm, die Hände die sich im nächsten Moment gleich an seine Brüste legten ließen ihn wieder leicht zucken, seine Hüfte nach hinten drückend gegen das Becken von Stretch. Es war ein leises Keuchen was ihn verließ und er leckte sich über die Zähne, sein Blick war sturr auf Edge gerichtet. „So süß... und das kannst du einfach so ignorieren? Wenn dein Freund so verdammt heiß neben dir sitzt... wenn du wüsstest wie gerne ich Blue gerade einfach nur auf das Sofa drücken würde“, die Worten waren so laut an seinem Kopf, die Finger die ungefragt und geschickt die Knospen umspielten ehe sie sie dazwischen nahmen entlockten ihm nur wieder ein lautes Keuchen.   
Er lehnte den Kopf nach hinten, hatte es doch keinen Sinn gerade irgendetwas dagegen zu tun, es schien so als hätten die beiden Älteren gerade hier etwas angefangen, das weder er noch Blue beenden konnten.   
Dennoch ließen seine Hände nicht von den Armen ab, so geschickt war der Ältere darin die Brüste zu massieren, ihm wieder und wieder lustvolle Laute entlockten, Red wusste dass das hier kein gutes Ende nehmen würde. 

„Das hat nichts mit ignorieren zu tun... Red weiß schon wann er das bekommt, was er will und trotzdem willst du ihn jetzt ärgern? Ich glaube Blue würde sich nichts sehnlicher wünschen als dich in ihm zu spüren oder?“, die Worte von seinem Freund waren leicht ausgeblendet, erst als er wieder ein lautes Keuchen von Blue hörte richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die anderen beiden Skelette.   
Die Arme seines besten Freundes waren um den Nacken des Größeren geschlungen, die Herzen in seinen Augenhöhlen schauten nach unten, er wollte die Beine zusammen pressen, aber es ging nicht, die Beine des Älteren hielten ihn auf und seine Hände hatten den Rock noch weiter hoch gezogen, den weißen Slip enthüllt unter dem man den kleinen Vibrator so deutlich erkennen konnte. Der Stoff war so feucht und es waren zwei Finger von Edge, die mit leichtem Druck über das kleine Toy strichen und dafür sorgten das Blue laut stöhnte, sein Becken leicht nach vorne drückte. „Ich hab dir eine Frage gestellt Blue“, wieder strichen die Finger darüber, auch das Rot in seinen Augen verwandelte sich in kleine Herzen als er das verbotene Spiel betrachtete.   
Es war ein ungewohnter Anblick seinen Freund so zu sehen, den Kleineren auf seinem Schoß, aber es war auch zeitgleich so erregend. 

„Jaah... i-ich... bitte“, es war ihm so unangenehm, hier auf dem Schoß des Freundes seines besten Freundes zusitzen, aber es war doch Stretch Schuld das er jetzt in dieser Lage war.   
„Oh Blue... ich glaub das reicht nicht um Stretch zu überzeugen... sieh ihn dir doch an, was er gerade mit Red anstellt“, es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber es sorgte dafür das nun auch die blauen Herzen aufsahen.   
Die rote Masse faszinierte ihn jedes Mal wieder, zwar war es doch so ähnlich wie die eigene, die er erschuf, aber Red sah so viel schöner und perfekter aus als er, die Hände seines Freundes die noch immer dabei waren die Brüste zu massieren, die kleinen Hügel zu necken. Es war fast zu viel, beinah das Bild vor seinen Augen ließ ihn kommen, aber es war als würde der Älteste der Runde es merken und er löste eine Hand, schaltete mit der Fernbedienung das Spielzeug aus und sorgte dafür, dass er leicht auf Edge's Schoß zusammen sackte.   
„Hmm... ich frage mich wie viel Auswirkung Blue auf dich hatte Red“, es war ein Säuseln als die freie Hand über die Brust glitt, herunter zum Bund seiner Hose. Schnell wurde der Knopf geöffnet und sie verschwand unter dem Hosenbund, spürte die feine Spitze des Slips und er keuchte ungewollt leicht und leise, nur für Red hörbar. „Uuh.. was hast du denn schönes an?“, zwei Finger strichen über den feinen Stoff, ehe sie über den Stoff herunter glitten, über das gereizte Nervenbündel, berührten es kaum, ehe er die Feuchtigkeit spüren konnte.   
„Ich finde du hast eindeutig zu viel an Red, das ändern wir mal!“, er wollte protestieren, aber er war zu langsam. In Windeseile wurde sein Shirt über seinen Kopf gezogen und es folgte sogleich die Hose, etwas ungeschickter als das Shirt wurde sie herunter gezogen und es war an seinem Gegenüber mit Blue auf seinem Schoß weiter nach vorne zu rutschen und ihm zu helfen. 

„Dank dir Edge“, auch er kam etwas näher, das Orang aus seinen Augen musterten seinen eigenen Freund, der noch immer so intensiv das kleine Skelett auf seinen Beinen musterte.   
„Ich glaube wir sollten dir auch etwas mehr Freiheit gönnen“, noch hatte Blue nicht gemerkt das er gerade gemeint war, erst als die Finger sich an den Knöpfen seiner Bluse zu schaffen machten sah er wieder an sich herunter.   
Es dauerte nicht lange da wurde der Stoff zur Seite gezogen, entblößte den weißen BH und es war an ihm die Arme herunter zu nehmen, Edge damit die Möglichkeit zu geben die Bluse von seinen Schultern zu streifen. „Den brauchst du auch nicht mehr oder?“, die Finger an seinen Schultern harkten sich unter den Halter und zogen sie etwas herunter und er nickte schwach, kurz waren die Hände an seinem Rücken ehe der BH auf den Boden neben die Couch gelegt wurde. Es war auch an ihm den Rock zu öffnen, ihn ohne große Probleme von seiner Hüfte zu streifen und er wurde auch einfach neben das Sofa gelegt, die Hände zogen ihn wieder enger zu sich.   
Es war ein kurzer Moment Stille, Blue und Red die sich Beide in die Augen sahen, die roten Herzen, die die großen Blauen betrachteten ehe er leicht zuckte, Stretch's Hand wieder an seiner Hüfte die einen Weg zwischen die Oberschenkel fand und sie weiter spreizte um den beiden Beobachtern einen besseren Blick zu schenken.   
„Wieso versteckst du eigentlich sowas schönes nur unter solchen Shirts?“, das Hauchen an Red's Wangenknochen ließ ihn keuchen, einer Hand massierte sanft die Masse an seiner Hüfte, während die Andere wieder zwischen die wohlgeformten Schenkel wanderte. Neckend strichen zwei Finger über den Stoff des Slips, spürten die Feuchtigkeit an den Fingerspitzen und drückte seine Hüfte gegen Red, zog ihn weiter zu sich.   
Der orange Schimmer unter dem Stoff seiner Hose war so deutlich zu sehen, er ließ die Masse über die Erhebung reiben ehe er mit ihr unter den feuchten Lippen stehen blieb. „Du willst auch mehr oder?“, seine Finger wanderten wieder über die Lippen, strichen mit Druck über die von Stoff bedeckte Perle. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen war seine Antwort, zitternd ergriff er wieder die Unterarme des Älteren um Halt zu suchen. Das war nicht fair. Wieso hatte denn jetzt Stretch so eine extreme Auswirkung auf ihn und erregte ihn so sehr?!

  
„E-Edge..!“, es war Blue der die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden auf sich zog. Es war der weiße Slip der über die blaue Masse gezogen wurde, erst über das eine Bein, ehe er ihn achtlos von Blue's linkem Bein fallen ließ und seine Finger wieder zurück zwischen die feuchten Lippen wanderten und sie spreizten, mit Druck über das Nervenbündel strichen. Wimmernd drückte der Jüngere seine Hüfte nach vorne, die Finger glitten weiter herunter, über die Öffnung. „Bitte...“, er klang so leise, verzweifelt. Stretch hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet mit seinem Spiel zuvor, wieder war es ein lautes Stöhnen das ihn verließ als die zwei Finger ohne große Schwierigkeiten in die zuckende Öffnung eindrangen.   
„Hnn...!!“, fest kniff er die Augen zusammen, legte seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Schulter die sie ihm darbot und keuchte schwer, die gesamte Situation war so surreal. Es war hier gerade Edge, der ihn mit zwei Fingern neckte, diese langsam zurück zog um nur wieder einzudringen, ihn wieder sehnsüchtig stöhnen ließ.   
Das Grollen von Stretch entging dem Skelett auf seinem Schoß nicht, als die Finger wieder über den Stoff strichen und keine Sekunde später ihn zur Seite zog und sogleich zwei Finger zwischen die Lippen glitten um ihn zu ärgern, ihm auch ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entlockten und er spürte den Blick seines Freundes sofort.   
„Kannst du etwa nicht mehr warten Stretch?“, die Frage sorgte für ein weiteres Grollen. Ein Fiepsen war es das Red's Kehle verließ als er spürte wie auch ihm der Slip über den Hintern gezogen wurde und er ungeachtet neben die Couch geworfen wurde. Mit dem was als nächstes passierte hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber er spürte die der Ältere dabei war seine eigene Hose zu öffnen und es war im nächsten Augenblick die pralle Härte, die gegen die feuchten Lippen stieß und ihn wimmern ließ. „St-Stretch...“, erneut keuchte er laut auf als die Spitze durch die Lippen glitt, er hörte das leise Keuchen an seinem Schädel und wagte es nicht mehr zu seinem Freund oder dem Jüngeren zu schauen.

  
„Das wagst du nicht...“, die Stimme des Eishockeyspielers war leise, beinah wieder bedrohlich als das breite Grinsen im Gesicht des Anderen sah und wieder beobachtete wie die Härte zwischen die Lippen glitt, ungeduldig gegen den engen Eingang stieß.   
Seine Finger hielten jedoch nicht inne, penetrierten den Jüngeren weiter, der noch gar nicht richtig bemerkt hatte was vor seinen Augen eigentlich passierte, gefangen in seiner eigenen Erregung. „Nicht? Wer hat denn gerade seine Finger in meinem Freund?“, wie als Antwort stöhnte Blue nur wieder laut auf als der Daumen es sogar noch wagte das Nervenbündel zu massieren, langsam und quälend. „Dabei steht ihm Orang doch gut, meinst du nicht?“, wieder glitt er dazwischen, es war an Red nur wieder laut zu Stöhnen, sein Griff an den Unterarmen wurde fester. Er brauchte das doch jetzt...! Wieso musste man ihn so ärgern. „Was ist Red...? Möchtest du mich etwa in dir?“, die Spitze drängte sich gegen die Öffnung und es waren seine Augenhöhlen die sich kurz weiteten, ehe er weiter nach oben glitt, sich fest über die gereizte Perle rieb. „Hnn... j-jaaah..!! I-ich“, es war ihm so peinlich, aber er konnte nicht mehr. Wieder die Spitze die gefährlich stark gegen die Öffnung drückte, aber es unterließ, wieder hoch wanderte.   
„Übertreib es nicht Stretch... du bist nicht der Einzige der dieses Spiel spielen kann“, er zog die Finger aus der süßen Enge zurück, sorgte dafür das Blue wimmern musste und seinen Kopf etwas anhob, das Bild vor seinen Augen mal wieder betrachtete. Die Herzen in den dunklen Höhlen wurden größer bei dem Anblick, die orangene Härte die sich zwischen die dunkelroten Lippen gedrängt hatte und seinen besten Freund gerade so intensiv und gemein neckte.   
Aber auch er gab ein erschrockenes Keuchen von sich als er im nächsten Moment spürte wie Edge auch endlich seiner Erregung Platz machte und er es spürte, die Hitze sie sich zwischen die blauen, geschwollenen Lippen drängte und die Spitze, die stark über das Nervenbündel rieb.

  
„Das traust du dich nicht Edge...“, nun war es auch an dem Älteren ein wenig tiefer in seiner Stimme zu werden, auch Red sah wieder nach vorn und schaute sich die Beiden vor ihm an.  
„Ach?“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde finsterer als er den Kleinen ohne Probleme anhob, nur um sich besser zu positionieren. Wieder war es Blue der überfordert keuchte, nach Luft schnappte als er ihn spürte, wie sich die Spitze in ihn drängte. Er würde doch jetzt nicht...?!   
„Aaaah!!“, mit einem Ruck wurde er wieder auf seinen Schoß gezogen, drängte sich mit einem Stoß tief in ihn und spürte wie sich die Wände des Jüngeren stark um ihn verkrampfte. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln und Blue ließ den Kopf wieder nach hinten sinken, stark zuckte sein Körper, die Härte in ihm fühlte sich so anders an, so ungewohnt aber dennoch so gut. Edge füllte ihn komplett aus, seine Hände hatten sich an dem Shirt an seinem Rücken verkrallt und die Wirbelsäule war weit durchgebogen bei dem intensiven Gefühl.   
„Entschuldige Red“, es war an dem Älteren der Vier nachzuziehen, drängte die Erregung wieder zwischen den roten Lippen und drang im nächsten Augenblick in ihn ein, entlockte damit auch dem Skelett auf seinem Schoß ein kehliges Stöhnen.  
Schwer keuchte er selbst, fühlte er sich doch so anders an als sein Freund, das Rot das ihn so tief in sich aufnahm und um ihm anspannte, es ihm schwer machte nicht gleich nachzugeben und zu zustoßen.   
„Nyeh... kanns weiter gehen Blue?“, die Frage nahm er nur am Rande war, er antwortete von selbst als er die Hüfte leicht hob und spürte wie Edge gleich nach oben stieß. Es gab nicht viel Zeit zum gewöhnen als es sich der Sportler nicht nehmen ließ und mit einem erbarmungslosen Rhythmus anfing, das kleinere Monster auf seinem Schoß einfach so bewegte wie es ihm gefiel.

  
„Fuck Red... du bist so eng“, auch Stretch verließ die Geduld und er fing an sich zu bewegen, Red leicht anzuheben nur um ihn wieder auf sich sinken zu lassen, erntete ein heißen Stöhnen.   
Das war so verrückt, nicht zu begreifen als Edge merkte, dass sich der Jüngere immer wieder mehr verkrampfte, kannte er das Gefühl doch zu gut von seinem eigenen Freund.   
„Du willst doch wohl nicht so einfach kommen Blue oder?“, seine Stimme war nicht mehr als einen Raunen und er änderte ihre Positionen, drückte den Kleineren nach vorne auf das weiche Material. Die Sicht vor Blue's Augen war verschwommen, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen als er dem Geschehen der anderen Beiden so nahe war. Sein Kopf lag beinah zwischen den Beinen von Red, der in dem Moment nach unten sah und laut stöhnte, die Herzen in seinen Augenhöhlen wurden größer als er Blue da unten sah. Er spürte den heißen Atem an dem gereizten Nervenbündel, es war an dem Jüngeren sich etwas aufzurichten und er keuchte heiß als ihm selbst bewusst war wie nah er den anderen Beiden grad gekommen war. „Ich glaub du solltest erst einmal Red helfen zu kommen wenn du selbst kommen willst Blue“, die Hände an seiner Hüfte zogen ihn etwas nach hinten und er wimmerte leise. Schwach nickte er nur, er war nicht dumm und wusste schon worauf Edge hinaus wollte. „Hmm... hätte ich mal gewusst wie schnell Blue auf sowas anspringt“, ein wenig amüsiert musterte Stretch auch die Szene zwischen seinen Beinen und stieß weiter in den Kleineren, entlockte Red immer wieder lautes stöhnen. Seine eigenen Händen hielten die rote Hüfte fest um ihn weiter zu bewegen, sein Blick wandte sich nicht einmal ab von seinem Freund. Zögerlich öffnete Blue seine Zähne, die blaue Zunge suchte sich einen Weg nach draußen und machte sich daran einmal über die zuckende Perle zu lecken, es war unvermeidlich bei den Bewegungen das sie auch gleich über die Härte leckte und er erschauderte bei dem Geschmack.

„Hnnaah...“, es war an Edge in seinen Bemühungen auch wieder stärker zu werden und in der neuen Position war es ihm leichter zuzustoßen, eine seiner Hände strich über den Rücken nach oben zu seinem Hinterkopf. „Gut so..“, sanft streichelte er seinen Schädel und keuchte schwer, die Enge verkrampfte sich wieder um ihn.   
Red schnappte nach Luft als er wieder die Zunge spürte, zu denen sich die Zähne gesellten die für ein noch intensiveres Gefühl sorgten und ihn immer näher an seinen Orgasmus brachten. Eher aus einem Reflex heraus griffen seine Hände nach Blues Kopf, er drückte ihn enger an sich und stöhnte laut, bog seine Wirbelsäule durch. „I-ich... B-Blue...!!“, sein bester Freund raubte ihm den Verstand, er stöhnte wieder auf und konnte nicht anders.   
Er biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und unterdrückte damit einen noch lauteren Ton, drückte sich eng an Stretch als dieser sich immer wieder in ihn drängte und ihn durch seinen Höhepunkt brachte, die Wände verkrampften sich immer wieder unkontrolliert um die Härte tief in ihm.   
Beinah zeitgleich war es an seinem Freund sich nochmal tief in den Jüngeren zu drängen als er mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen sich ein letztes Mal tief in ihn drückte und sich ergoss, dafür sorgte das der Kleine laut wimmerte und sich wieder etwas aufrichtete. Die großen blauen Herzen sahen nach hinten, er leckte sich über die Zähne und erschauderte bei dem Geschmack von Stretch und Red.   
„Was denn? Ich sagte doch du darfst erst kommen wenn du Red geholfen hast“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht war so undurchschaubar, er richtete sich selbst etwas mehr auf. „Und er wird dir jetzt dabei helfen“, Edge zog Blue etwas nach oben, ließ sich selbst wieder sinken auf dem Sofa und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß.   
Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Älteren, der schwer atmend für einen Augenblick aufhören musste, war die Enge doch extrem verlockend gewesen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er verstand ihn sofort, auch in seinem Gesicht bildete sich ein breites Grinsen und es war jetzt an ihm Red nach vorn zu drücken. Mit einem 'Uff' landete er auf dem Polster, er schaute auf, in das grinsende Gesicht seines Freund und das Rot in seinem Gesicht wurde intensiver, als er dann auch noch die Positionen von Blue und sich selbst veränderte. Es war nun der Kleinere der mit gespreizten Beinen vor ihm lag, er zuckte noch leicht und sah beschämt zur Seite als er spürte, dass die süße Erlösung des Sportlers langsam ihren Weg nach außen suchte.

  
„Du weißt was du zu tun hast Red“, schwach flackerten die roten Herzen als sie nochmal aufsahen, ehe sie die feuchten Lippen vor sich musterten. Das rote Sperma, dass sich langsam aber sicher aus der kleinen Öffnung schleichen wollte. Wie in Trance überwand er den letzten Abstand und leckte über die Öffnung, schloss die Augen und keuchte bei dem Geschmack der sich aus Blue und Edge ergab, ehe er nun auch seinem besten Freund endlich seinen Höhepunkt bringen wollte.   
„Edge... du bist echt-“, es waren noch ein paar Stöße bevor Stretch sich auf der Enge löste, den kleinen Prostest von Red einfach ignorierend. Blue lag mittlerweile halb auf dem Eishockeyspieler, die Augen leicht geschlossen und stöhnte immer wieder auf als die Zunge ihr Spiel an der Perle wieder aufnahm. „Blue, sieh mich an“, die Stimme seines Freundes ließ ihn aufsehen, er stand plötzlich so nahe und die orangene pralle Erregung so nah an seinem Gesicht. „Mund auf“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht verwandelte sich ein ein sanftes Lächeln als er nach unten sah, seine rechte Hand lag an seiner eigenen Erregung und er massierte sich, die Linke wanderte an Blue's Kopf.   
Ohne zu zögern kam er der Bitte nach, streckte seine Zunge leicht raus als er näher kam, leckte über die Spitze und schmeckte ihn nochmal, die blauen Herzen flackerten wild. Er würde... Mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen war es der Ältere der noch ein, zweimal stark seine Hand bewegte ehe er sich fallen ließ, seine Erlösung zum Teil in dem Mund und auch auf der Wange seines Freundes verteilte, ihn nochmal über die Eichel lecken ließ damit er die letzten Tropfen auffangen konnte.

  
„Dir steht Orang immer noch am besten“, der Angesprochene stöhnte laut als er den Kopf etwas zurück sinken ließ, Red's Zähne übten mehr Druck auf das überempfindliche Nervenbündel aus und brachten ihn endlich zu seinem ersehnten Höhepunkt. Keuchend sackte er auf Edge zusammen, schloss die Augen als er eine seiner Hände hob und noch was von seiner Wange mit zwei Fingern wischte und sie im gleichen Zug nochmal sauber leckte. Ein feines Lächeln im Gesicht nahm er seine andere Hand und spürte wie Red etwas nach oben krabbelte, sich auf ihm fallen ließ und sich an ihn kuschelte. „Aber nicht einschlafen“, sanft strich seine Hand über den Hinterkopf und er sah etwas auf, der Größere hinter ihm grinste nur leicht.   
Sein Freund ließ sich vor ihm auf dem Boden nieder und lehnte sich auch nach hinten, seinen Kopf etwas an die Hüfte gelehnt. „Nicht du auch noch..!“  
„Du bist so bequem Blue“, gab Red leiser von sich als er den Kleineren umarmte. „Da geb ich dir Recht Red“, aus den Augenwinkeln schaute der Jüngste zu seinem Freund und gab ein lautes Seufzen von sich.   
„Na super...! Edge, hilf mir doch mal!“  
„Ach, das ist schon okay so“, auch der Angesprochene hatte seine Augen schlossen und sich weiter nach hinten gelehnt, noch immer ein Grinsen im Gesicht.   
„Mweeh!!“

 


	3. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are good times, there are bad times.... but I guess no time is right for something like this? 
> 
> Cherryberry - staring Red / Blue / (Stretch kinda..?! xD)

Wie hieß ein Sprichwort: zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort?

In diesem Moment gab es wohl für Blue keinen richtigen Ort und keine richtige Zeit als er plötzlich leicht auf seinem Platz zusammen zuckte, die Augenhöhlen sich weiteten und er an sich herunter sah.  
Wie automatisch war es seine Magie die plötzlich ab dem Bauch abwärts bis zu seinen Schenkel ein eigenen Leben entwickelte, ein Glück trug er heute eine Strumpfhose und die blaue Masse wurde sofort bedeckt.  
„Alles okay Blue?“, die Stimme von Sans holte ihn aus seinen anfänglichen Gedanken und er nickte schwach, lächelt sanft. „Klar, alles in Ord-hn!“, ein feines Blau legte sich auf seine Wangenknochen als ihn das Keuchen ungewollt verließ. Aus Reflex presste er seine Beine zusammen und zog scharf Luft durch die Nase ein, zuckte leicht als er das seltsam vertraute Gefühl an seinen Ladyparts spürte.  
Stars... doch nicht jetzt! Mit einem Mal wurde das Blau gleich intensiver, zitternd stützte er seine Arme auf dem Tisch ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in den seinen Händen. Nein, nein, nein! Wieso musste Stretch das ausgerechnet jetzt machen? 

„Blue?“, die Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn nur stark zucken, er schaute zur Seite in das besorgte Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Wie sollte er denn das jetzt erklären?  
Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten, er versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden als er es spürte, ein Finger der sich quälend langsam zwischen die Lippen bewegte, an dem Nervenbündel Halt machte und es sanft umspielte, leicht Druck ausübte.  
Peinlich berührt biss er die Zähne zusammen, drückte seine Hüfte gegen das Polster unter dem frisch geformten Hintern und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln. „I-ich...“, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich als der Finger penetranter in seiner Arbeit wurde, eine zweiter zur Hilfe kam und die kleine Perle zwischen ihnen zu reiben begann.  
In diesem Moment verwandelten sich die Kugeln in den dunklen Augen zu Herzen und es war seine rechte Hand, die er sich vor den Mund hielt um nicht zu Stöhnen. „Stretch ich bring dich um...“, seine Stimme war so leise und die Hüfte zuckte nach vorne.  
„Sag mir nicht du hast...“, wieder war es Red der dafür sorgte das seine Konzentration sich auf seine Freunde richtete. Ein schwaches, schiefes Lächeln war die Antwort ehe er wieder stark zuckte, die Lippen wurden leicht auseinander gedrückt ehe er etwas feuchtes zwischen ihnen spürte. 

„Red... w-was soll ich denn jetzt machen?“, die Herzen fokussierten das Skelett neben sich, der ihn ein wenig unsicher ansah.  
„Was ist denn überhaupt los?“, der Jüngste der Runde wurde nervöser, sah den Otaku neben sich nun auch besorgt an. Stars... das war so unendlich peinlich und unangenehm.  
Vorsichtig winkte Blue die anderen Beiden näher heran, versuchte die Zunge zu ignorieren, die immer und immer geschickter in ihrem Können wurde. „I-ich habe...“, tief holte er Luft durch die Nasenlöcher und sah verlegen auf den Tisch vor sich. Noch hatte er seinen Tee nicht angerührt, aber das würde jetzt auch erst einmal so bleiben.  
Zum Glück war das Wetter so gut, dass die meisten vor dem Café saßen und bis auf sie Vier und ein älteres Pärchen waren sie allein. „Ich habe Stretch...“, er zuckte leicht, es war ein weiteres Keuchen das ihn verließ als er die Beine fester zusammen drückte. „Ich hab ihm ein... naja... magisches Geschenk ge-gemacht?!“, das Blau in seinem Gesicht wurde dunkler, noch immer war ein schiefes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.  
Kurz blinzelten ihn die anderen Beiden an, ehe es ihnen wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. „Du hast was?!“, Black sah ihn ungläubig an, aber die Reaktionen waren doch mehr als eindeutig.  
„Black... I-ich... weiß doch auch das es doof war.. w-wie soll ich denn wissen dass er au-ausgerechnet jetzt...?“, die Herzen in seinen Augen wurden größer als er etwas warmes, feuchtes spürte, das sich in an der engen Öffnung zu schaffen machte.  
„Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihm?“, hilfesuchend sah der Jüngste den Ältesten an, der leicht mit den Schultern zuckte, ein schwaches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. „Eigentlich geschieht dir das ja recht oder nicht Blue?“, er spürte einen leichten Tritt gegen sein Schienbein von Red. 

„Sans! Das ist nicht witzig!“, war es nicht. Vorallem nicht für seinen besten Freund und nicht für ihn. All die süßen, kleinen Laute die er von ihm hörte, er kannte sie doch so gut. Er war doch der Einzige, bis auf Stretch, der ihm je so nahe gekommen war und diese unschuldigen Laute vernehmen durfte.  
Ein feines Rot legte sich auf seine Wangen als er sich aus seiner Jacke schälte und sie dem Monster neben sich über die Schultern legte, sofort griff er nach den Enden und zog sie näher an sich heran. „R-Red...“, wieder waren es die großen Herzen die hilfesuchend in sein Gesicht blickten.  
Seine Hüfte zuckte erneut, die Zunge hatte es gerade wieder gewagt tief in ihn einzudringen, zitternd schmiegte er den Kopf etwas an seine Schulter, in den warmen Stoff der Jacke. „Ko-komm B-blue... i-ich bring di-dich eben aufs Klo“, er wartete nicht auf eine Reaktion der Anderen als er ihn auf seine Beine zog.  
Das starke Zittern des Jüngeren ignorierte er als gemeinsam mit ihm langsam in Richtung der Toiletten verschwand. Ein Glück hatten sie sich ein Café mit Einzeltoiletten ausgesucht, hinter ihnen Beiden schloss er die Tür ab. 

„Bl-Blue ich-“, es war an dem Jüngeren ihn maßlos zu überfordern. Verzweifelt fiel er ihm um den Nacken, die schwere und unregelmäßige Atmung, gemischt mit dem leisen Keuchen machte es ihm schwerer sich zu konzentrieren. „Reeeed... b-bitte...“, er klang so verzweifelt, er spürte sogleich die weiche Masse an seinem Brustkorb, die sich enger an ihn drückte.  
„Blue! S-setzt dich erstmal h-hin!“, er brauchte Abstand, drückte ihn etwas weiter von sich und schaffte es ihn auf dem kleinen Hocker in dem viel zu eng geratenen Klo zu platzieren. „Wo ist dein H-handy?!“, es war mehr eine rhetorische Frage, er würde gerade eh keine Antwort bekommen.  
Zitternd und zuckend fiel es Blue schon schwer sich auf dem Hocker aufrecht zu halten, mit dem Rücken sackte er nach hinten gegen die Fliesen und spürte die Kälte, die ihm ein leises Stöhnen entlockte bei dem Kontrast zu der Hitze seines eigenen Körpers.  
Langsam drängte sich ein Finger zwischen seine Lippen, es fühlte sich so an als würde Stretch gerade bei ihm sein, dabei war es nur die Magie, die für diese intensive Empfindung sorgte. „Hnn...“, ein Wimmern verließ ihn als er die Hüfte etwas nach vorn streckte in der Hoffnung mehr von dem Gefühl zu erhaschen, aber es brachte nichts. Sein Freund hatte ihn in der Hand, ihn um den Verstand gebracht und dafür gesorgt das er nicht mehr als ein Häufchen Elend war, sich nach Erlösung sehnend.  
Die Hände seines besten Freundes waren gerade dabei die Jackentasche unter seiner eigenen Jacke zu untersuchen als er das kleine Gerät fand, es entsperrte und sofort die Nummer des Monsters raus suchte, das an der Verfassung des Jüngerem Schuld war.  
Das Freizeichen machte ihn wahnsinnig, ehe er hörte wie der Ältere abnahm und es war ein leises, grollendes Kichern das an seine Ohren drang. „S-Stretch!“, Red wollte sich gleich zu erkennen geben, bevor es doch NOCH peinlicher für ihn werden würde. 

„Oh Red~ was kann ich denn für dich tun?“, er klang so entspannt, den fiesen Unterton hörte er dennoch klar und deutlich.   
„D-du weißt g-genau was... h-hör auf Bl-Blue zu ärgern“, sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Jüngeren, der Anblick ließ ihn stark erschaudern. Schwer atmend lehnte er an der Wand, die Beine zusammen gepresst, aber der Schein der blauen Masse war so deutlich zu erkennen, gerade die Oberschenkel und auch die Stelle, die gerade auf übelst von dem Älteren geärgert wurde.  
„Blue ärgern? Hmm... ich glaube es gefällt ihm ganz gut.. sonst hätte er mir doch gar nicht erst so ein Geschenk gemacht oder? Und außerdem ist er schon so feucht“, die Aussage trieb ihm ein tiefes Rot ins Gesicht. „Was meinst du wie er wohl reagiert wenn ich...“, die roten Kugeln in seinen Augenhöhlen wurden kleiner als er das seltsame Geräusch durch das Telefon hörte und synchron dazu stöhnte Blue laut auf, zuckte stark auf dem Hocker zusammen, seine Hände griffen nach seinem Rock. Peinlich berührt presste er den Stoff mehr zwischen seine Beine und keuchte schwer, die Herzen schauten auf zu seinem besten Freund, der ihn mit hochrotem Kopf ansah.  


„Stars... er klingt so süß... würdest du ihn mir mal geben Red?“, der Gefragte überlegte, ehe er tief einatmete. „N-nein! H-hör auf... w-wir sind i-i-in einem Café!“, die einzige Reaktion war wieder ein leises Kichern. „Ach Red... sieh ihn dir doch an, meinst du nicht das Blue das mehr gefällt als du denkst?“, wieder musterte er seinen besten Freund.   
Mit weichen Knie kam er näher an den Jüngeren heran, irgendwie wollte er ihm helfen, er sah so verzweifelt aus, vor Lust und Stretch machte sich einen Spaß daraus ihn zu ärgern. „Red...“, die Stimme jagte ihm wieder einen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule und mit der nächsten Aktion hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Es war an dem Kleineren ihn zu überfallen, mit einem lauten, undefinierbaren Laut landeten die Beiden auf dem Fußboden, Red unter Blue, das Handy lag neben ihnen auf dem Boden und sein bester Freund drückte sich gierig an ihn.  


„B-Blue...w-was haaah-“, die Hände, die sich sofort an dem Bund seiner Hose zu schaffen machten ließen ihn erzittern. „B-Blue!“, überrumpelt von der gesamten Situation versuchte er sich aufzurichten, sein rechtes Bein stellte er auf und traf, unabsichtlich, zwischen die Beine des Anderen.   
Ein ungehaltenes Stöhnen war zu hören als er den Druck spürte, zusätzlich zu dem eh schon bestehenden Druck der drei Finger, die sich quälend langsam in ihm bewegten. Verzweifelt drückte Blue die Hüfte gegen das Bein, biss die Zähne stark zusammen und erzitterte, die Scham die sich zu der Lust mischte war so unfair.  
Natürlich wollte er Red nicht überfallen, aber er wollte.. und er spürte doch auch die Hitze seines besten Freundes. „Reeed... b-bitte... l-lass mich-“, er brach mitten im Satz ab, wieder wollten seine Hände sich an der Hose zu schaffen machen.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich, es waren die roten Kugeln die sich auch von allein in Herzen verwandelten und auch Red biss die Zähne zusammen, übte mehr Druck mit seinem Bein aus, fing es leicht an zu bewegen.  
„Staaahrs!“, der kleine Körper zitterte stark, spürte er wie sich nun etwas anderes an seinem Spielzeug zu schaffen machte. Er würde doch jetzt nicht...?!  
Im nächsten Moment, mit einem harten Stoß spürte er wie er mit einem Mal gänzlich ausgefüllt war, er stöhnte wieder ungehalten auf und konzentrierte sich auf sein eigentliches Vorhaben. Ungeschickt öffnete er den Knopf, zog den Reißverschluss herunter und beugte sich vor, seine Stirn lehnte er an die von Red und schaute ihm in die Augen.  


„B-Blue... d-du mu-musst nicht-“, er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden als er zwei Finger spürte, die sich direkt einen Weg in den dunklen Slip suchten. Ein feines Lächeln legte sich in Blues Gesicht als er seine Finger herunter wandern ließ, die feuchten Lippen spürte und geschickt an dem zuckenden Nervenbündel vorbei strich.   
„Hah... i-ich kann doch nicht... w-wenn ich Schuld daran bin“, er lehnte sich weiter nach vorne, Red fiel wieder nach hinten auf die Fliesen, spürte wie sich die Hüfte seines besten Freundes immer wieder gierig gegen sein Bein drückte.  
Stark zuckte der Ältere zusammen als er die Finger spürte, sie sich zwischen die feuchten Lippen drängte und gezielt über die Perle rieben, immer und immer wieder, ihm auch wieder und wieder ein lauter werdendes Stöhnen entlockte. „Bl-Blue... S-Stretch i-ist“, ihm war es nicht entgangen dass das Telefon noch immer neben ihnen lag, aber der Jüngere war gerade ganz wo anders.  
Es fühlte sich so gut an, wie sich Stretch immer wieder tief in ihn drängte, den süßen Punkt in ihm penetrierte und ihm gerade all die Hemmung nahm.  


„T-tut mir leid Red“, Blue's Stimme zitterte, immer wieder keuchte und stöhnte er leidenschaftlich als seine Finger in ihrem Tun immer intensiver wurde.   
Stark zuckte die Hüfte seinem besten Freund entgegen, die zwei Finger die die Perle so perfekt neckten und dann weiter herunter wanderten, kurz über die Öffnung ehe sie ohne Widerstand in ihn eindrangen. „Blue!“, ein lautes Stöhnen verließ ihn, der Jüngere wusste ja das er schon mit Edge geschlafen hatte... aber das er so geschickt darin war ihn so um den Verstand zu bringen.  
Schwerer Atem, leises Keuchen und lautes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum als die beiden besten Freunde gerade dabei waren, wieder, solch einen intimen Moment zu teilen. Die Finger, die sich immer wieder in ihn drängten, sich bewegten und die feuchten Wände massierten, nach dem Punkt suchten, der Blue gleich über die Klippen bringen würden.  
Die heftige Reaktion, das laute Stöhnen des Monsters unter ihm sagte ihm das er ihn gefunden hatte, gezielt massierte die Fingerspitze den Punkt. „B-Blue...i-ich-!“, seine Arme schlangen sich um den Nacken des Jüngeren.  
Er zog ihn enger an sich, spürte die Finger noch etwas tiefer in ihn eindringen und keuchte laut, sein Knie rieb sich stärker an der Körpermitte des Anderen, der schwer nach Luft japste, sein Freund wurde in seinen Stößen immer schneller.  


„Reeeaaaaaah!“, fest drückte er die Finger in ihn, neckte den süßen Punkt als er sich aufbäumte und seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, die feuchte Enge an seinem Becken verkrampfte sich unkontrolliert.   
Er konnte so deutlich spüren wie sein Freund immer unkoordinierter wurde, Stretch würde auch gleich seinen Orgasmus erreichen und so war es an ihm, seinem besten Freund nun auch noch Erlösung zu verschaffen.  
Die Finger bewegten sich schneller, er zog sie leicht vor und zurück, wiederholte die Bewegung immer wieder, die Geräusche von Red ließen ihn erahnen, das er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde.  
Zitternd lag der Ältere unter ihm, seine Hände hielten sich an der Jacke des Jüngeren fest, drückte seine Hüfte unbewusst immer wieder ihm entgegen, als er das laute Stöhnen von Blue vernahm war es geschehen. So wie der Kleinere auf ihm zuckte schien ihr Zuhörer auch seinen Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben und es war nur noch eine perfekte, kleine Drehung der Finger in ihm die Red ein lautes Stöhnen entlockten und er die Hüfte nach oben streckte, bevor er schwer atmend zusammen sackte, seinen besten Freund tat es ihm gleich.  
Minuten vergingen in denen sie so liegen blieben, aufeinander, ehe es an Blue war sich aufzurichten, zitternd löste er die Finger aus dem Slip seines besten Freundes, die rote, süße Flüssigkeit an seinen Fingern ließ ihn breit lächeln und er konnte nicht widerstehen, leckte sie ab und erschauderte leicht.  


Die blauen Herzen musterten den Liegenden, der ihn ungläubig ansah und im nächsten Moment das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub. „Blue!“,  
„Mwehehehehe! Schmeckt gut“, er richtete sich weiter auf und griff nach dem Telefon, der Anruf mit Stretch war immer noch aktiv. „Ich bring dich um wenn ich nachher zu dir komme“, das Lachen des Älteren ließ ihn nur das Gesicht verziehen.  
„Ich liebe dich auch Blue~ dann bis nachher und ich hoffe du weißt, dass du mich grad echt eifersüchtig gemacht hast oder?“, das Blau in seinem Gesicht wurde wieder dunkler als er auf seinen besten Freund herunter sah.  
„Das ist doch alles deine Schuld, Blödmann!“, damit legte Blue auf, erhob sich mit zitternden Beinen und streckte Red seine Hand hin. „W-wollen wir wieder zu den Anderen?“, das süße Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wurde etwas unsicher als er ihn musterte.  
Ein schwaches Nicken war Red's Antwort, er griff nach der Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen.  


Peinlich. 

 


	4. Sweet things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time for two sweet little skellies that are in love~! 
> 
> Starring here the sweet daughter of Underswap Sans (Blue), Underswap Papyrus (Stretch), his twin Lewis - Averia and an original character from us - Verdana!

Ein lautes Geräusch halte durch den leeren Flur, ein tiefes Seufzen verließ das Skelett als sie sich gegen die Tür lehnte und die Augen schloss. Die Schule war so anstrengend... dabei waren die Prüfungen endlich vorüber und dennoch konnte sie sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.   
Das Gespräch am Samstagabend hatte zwar für Klärung gesorgt, dafür das sie sich alle besser fühlten, aber dennoch war sie so unruhig. Woran das lag konnte sie nicht ausmachen, aber es war der Grund wieso sie heute ganze drei Mal im Unterricht so aufgefallen war.   
Das Quietschen einer Tür holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück und sie stützte sich von der Haustür ab, es waren die Schuhe die gleich am Eingang gegen bequemere Hausschuhe getauscht wurden als sie mit ihrer Tasche durch den Flur lief.   
Zielstrebig führte sie ihr Weg in die Küche, die Tasche noch immer über der linken Schulter holte sie sich ein Glas aus einem der Hängeschränke.   
„Gibts kein freundliches Hallo mehr wenn du nach Hause kommst?“, die Stimme und vor allem die Worte ließen sie leise kichern als sie sich herum drehte.   
„Woher soll ich denn wissen das jemand da ist wenn es so ruhig ist?“, den feinen gelben Ton auf ihren Wangenknochen konnte sie nicht zurückhalten als sie sich nach hinten gegen die Theke lehnte.

„Ich dachte das Quietschen der Tür wäre eindeutig“, Verdana musterte seine Gegenüber genau, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

 

„Wo sind denn alle?“, den Blick wandte Averia ab als sie dem Grün einfach nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Die Seele hinter ihren Rippen schlug schneller bei der Tatsache das sie Beide alleine waren. Wo Segoe war wusste sie, er hatte ihr gesagt er würde heute wieder zu Eileen gehen weil sie noch Dinge wegen der Wohnung machen mussten, aber wo steckten denn Luca und ihre Mutter?  
„Luca ist vorhin kurz rein gekommen und hat Zeug geholt... er wollte zu Cooper, die Beiden wollten irgendwie Sport machen?“, die Schritte konnte sie hören und sie sah wieder zu dem Größeren als er näher kam. „Und Blue wollte zu Red, kommt auch heute Abend ein bisschen später wieder“, das gelbe Herz machte einen Sprung als sie sah, wie sicher er auf sie zukam.   
Die gelben Kugeln sahen wieder in das Gesicht ihres Gegenüber, er war ihr so nahe und es war ein Kloß in ihrer Kehle der ihr gerade einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

„Willst du etwa nicht mit mir alleine sein?“, es war warmer Atem der ihr über die Wange strich als das Gelb sogar noch dunkler wurde und sie leicht nach Luft schnappte.   
In ihrem Kopf machten sich die Bilder von Sonntagabend wieder breit, wie er sie berührt hatte, sie so gereizt hatte das sie allein durch seine geschickten Finger gekommen war und ihm im Gegenzug zeigen durfte was sie alles mit ihrer großen Klappe anstellen konnte, wenn sie wollte.

„Hmm... ich glaube das du dich darüber freust“, seine rechte Hand stützte sich hinter ihr auf der Arbeitsfläche ab als er sich weiter vorbeugte. Den Kopf neben ihren positionierte.

 

„Wie wäre es wenn wir da weiter machen wo wir am Sonntag aufgehört haben?“, seine Stimme sank eine Oktave und es war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen als er sich leicht gegen die Kleinere lehnte.   
Die linke Hand legte sich ungefragt an ihre Hüfte, sanft strichen die Finger am Bund des Rocks entlang nach hinten. Schwach zuckte sie, ihr Körper fing schwach an zu zittern. Konnte Verdana Gedanken lesen?! „Verd... ich muss Dinge für die Schule erledigen, das ist wichtig“, eigentlich nicht. Sie würde es so oder so nicht mehr machen, aber wollte sich gerade aus dieser Situation befreien. Er war ihr so nah, brachte sie mit nur so wenigen Worten und so kleinen Gesten aus dem Konzept und sorgte dafür das sie so eine Sehnsucht hatte. Wie Sonntagabend.

„Die letzten Tage sah das aber anders aus als du aus der Schule kamst und dich gleich auf die Couch gesetzt hast um fern zu sehen“, erwischt. Es war die Hand an ihrer Hüfte die sie nach vorne zog, gegen seine Hüfte und sich ihre Augen weiteten.

Das was sie spüren konnte war eindeutig nicht nur der Hüftknochen und es war ein leises Keuchen das sie im nächsten Moment verließ als sie das leise, tiefe Kichern vernahm. „Komm schon... sei doch nicht so“, die Hand von der Arbeitsfläche löste sich. Gezielt suchte er ihre Hand mit dem Glas darin, nahm es ihr ab und stellte es nach hinten, nur um die Hand wieder zu ergreifen. Sachte waren es die Finger die sich miteinander verflochten, Verdana der seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter lehnte.   
„Dann lass uns wenigsten ein bisschen Zeit zusammen verbringen bevor du dich um die Schulsachen kümmerst... bitte?“, seine Bitte war so leise, jagte ihr einen heißen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule. „Ich bin fast den ganzen Tag allein Zuhause“, sie konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

 

„Okay, was willst du denn machen? Wollen wir was zusammen gucken?“, schnell das Thema wechseln. Auch wenn sie sich seit drei Tagen doch nichts sehnlichster wünschte als ihm wieder so nahe zu sein.   
Die letzten drei Abende waren so schön und angenehm gewesen mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen, die kleinen Neckereien die sie Beide so sehr genossen hatten, sie waren doch auch schon öfter kurz davor gewesen sich zu küssen.. allein der Gedanke an die letzte Situation. Der verhangene Blick des Größeren über ihr, als er ihr eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte. Zuvor hatte er sie so gereizt, sie so willig und heiß gemacht nur um sie dann fallen zu lassen, ihr zu zeigen wie es eben war, wenn man nicht das bekam was man wollte. „Perfekt~ aber wir gehen dafür in dein Zimmer, ja?“, sie spürte wie er seinen Kopf leicht drehte. Der Atem, der sanft gegen ihre Halswirbel strich und ihr wieder einen leisen, fiepsenden Laut entlockte. „Von mir aus gerne“, wie sollte sie auch nein sagen?   
„Na dann~!“

 

Es war ein leiser Schrei aus dem Fernseher der dafür sorgte, dass die Ältere leicht zusammen zucken musste, war sie bis gerade noch so abgelenkt von der Hand gewesen die ihren Nacken gekrault hatte. „Heh.. wieso bist du denn so schreckhaft?“, das Flüstern an ihrem Ohr sorgte nur wieder für einen warmen Schauer. Das Gelb schaute kurz etwas auf, betrachtete das Grün das leicht schimmerte als er zu ihr sah, ein breites Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht.

„Bin ich normalerweise nicht... aber wenn ich so entspann bin“, ein feiner Gelbton legte sich in ihr Gesicht als sie den Kopf wieder auf seine Brust legte. „Wenn du so entspannt bist? Darf ich das als Kompliment auffassen dass du dich bei mir wohl fühlst?“, er konnte beobachten wie sie den Kopf doch wieder zu ihm drehte.   
„Ganz schön von dir selbst überzeugt, was?“, es war auch ein Grinsen mit dem sie ihm begegnete. „Irgendwie muss man sich auf der Straße über Wasser halten Avi“, es waren seine Finger, die von ihrem Nacken hinauf wanderten, sanft ihre Wange ergriff. „Und ich glaube dass ist es doch auch, was dir an mir gefällt oder?“, das Gelb wurde eine Nuance dunkler.   
„Siehst du... ich sehe es dir doch an, ich muss nur die richtigen Dinge sagen und du bist Wachs in meinen Händen, dafür muss ich dich nicht einmal berühren“, sein Grinsen wurde breiter.   
Es war ein leichtes Schnaube das Averia von sich gab und sie hob eine Knochenbraue ehe sie sich etwas aufrichtete.   
„Bitte? Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht“, das Grün und Gelb schauten sich noch einen Moment lang an, ehe es der Jüngere war der lachen musste.

 

„Wollen wir das herausfinden?“, er zog sie etwas zu sich nach oben, es war lediglich ein kleiner Abstand der sie voneinander trennte. „Gerne!“

Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde breiter als er sich mit einem Mal weiter aufrichtete, dafür sorgte das der Älteren nichts übrig blieb als ihm Folge zu leisten und sich hin zu setzten.   
Es war ein Augenblick der Stille der dafür sorgte das Averias Blick immer skeptischer wurde. Verdana hingegen sah sie noch immer grinsend an, beugte sich jedoch wieder weiter nach vorne. „Leg dich hin“, sein Kopf kam neben ihrem zum Halten und es war mit einem Mal, das ihre Seele einen Sprung machte.   
Schneller fing sie an zu schlagen, trieb wieder ein tiefes Gelb in ihr Gesicht und sorgte auch dafür, dass es ihre Magie war, die langsam anfangen wollte sich zu formen. „Wieso sollte ich..?“, die Stimme zitterte leicht, es war ihr Oberkörper der leicht nach hinten sackte.   
Wieder war es ein breites Grinsen das spüren konnte als sie hörbar ausatmete. „Lass dich drauf ein... leg dich hin für mich, bist du so gut?“, wie konnte sie da auch nur widersprechen? Die Stimme sorgte wirklich dafür das sie nicht anders konnte, sich weiter zurück sinken ließ, sich aber auf den Ellenbogen abstützte.

„Hmm... du kannst ja doch einwilligen. Weißt du... mir sind ja sozusagen die Hände gebunden“, Verdana war es der seine Position wieder änderte und sie ansah als er sich ein wenig überlegend in den Schneidersitz setzte. „Wie wäre es also wenn du für mich dein Oberteil öffnest?“ kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke ehe die Ältere wegschaute.

  
Erneut atmete sie tief ein, richtete den Blick an ihrer Bluse herunter und schluckte. Ihre Hände zitterten als sie sie an den ersten Knopf legte, kurz konnte sie den amüsierten Laut von Verdana hören, aber ignorierte ihn. Es war ihre Magie die sich keine Sekunde später daran machte die wunderbaren Knochen mit einem gelben Schimmer zu bedecken, ihr im gleichen Atemzug auffiel das sie doch keinen BH unter der Bluse trug.   
Um so zögerlicher wurde der zweite Knopf geöffnet, ließ sie den Anderen doch gleich schon einen Einblick in das erhaschen, was sich unter dem hellblauen Stoff verbarg.   
„Na komm schon.. nicht so schüchtern. Nur weil ich's noch nicht gesehen habe? Gespürt habe ich es doch am Sonntag schon“, ein Keuchen als sie bemerkte das es die Knospen unter dem Stoff waren, die auch gleich so empfindlich reagierten.   
Es folgten vier weitere Knöpfe, langsam zog sie den hellblauen Stoff bei Seite und erzitterte bei der kühlen Luft die auf die geformte Masse stieß. Es war doch längst nicht alles, das Gelb zog sich von den Schultern bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln herunter, sorgte dafür das der Stoff der Strümpfe vollkommen ausgedehnt wurde und sie spürte auch schon das Kribbeln an ihrem Becken.   
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.. und er hatte sie wirklich noch nicht berührt!

 

„Woah... du siehst umwerfend aus“, schüchtern waren es die gelben Kugeln die aufsahen, das leichte Grün auf seinen Wangenknochen deutlich erkennen konnten. Sie bemerkte die Anspannung in dem Jüngeren als er sich etwas anders hinsetzte, sich kurz mit der Zunge über die Zähne leckte.   
Die wohlgeformte Masse passte perfekt zu ihr, er hatte sie zwar schon unter seinen Fingern spüren dürfen, aber sie nun auch endlich mal so zu sehen machte ihn mehr als nur an. Sie sah heiß aus. „Avi“, leicht zuckte sie, es war ihr Blick den sie zur Seite neigte und die Zähne zusammen biss, sich ein Keuchen verkniff.

Es war ein starkes Zittern das ihren Körper erfasste als sie den Blick des Größeren noch immer spürte. Das hier war so peinlich, hatte er das alles doch sogar schon angefasst, aber das jetzt so zu spüren, wie gierig sein Blick war. „Ich glaub du weißt was als nächstes kommt oder?“, die Frage sorgte dafür das sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen und Averia wieder schwer ausatmete. „Zieh deinen Rock für mich aus, ja?“, das Gelb fing wild an zu flackern ehe sie leicht nickte. Wieso spielte sie jetzt eigentlich so mit?   
Sie spürte es selbst schon, die Magie die dafür gesorgt hatte das sie so feucht war, das sie sich am liebsten ihm an den Hals schmeißen würde, um nach mehr zu betteln. Dabei hatte Verdana sie wirklich noch nicht einmal berührt und sie war so willig und heiß auf ihn.

Noch immer zitterten ihre Hände stark als sie diese an den Bund ihres Rocks legte, die Hüfte leicht von der Matratze abstützte und mit einem gezielten Ruck den Stoff herunter zog. Es war das dunkelblaue Höschen das unter dem Rock zum Vorschein kam, peinlich berührt waren es ihre Beine die sie leicht zusammen drückte und den Blick abwandte.  
„Hattest du es darauf angelegt das ich die zu Gesicht bekomme?“, die Gewichtsverteilung änderte sich plötzlich und erschrocken sah das Gelb in das Gesicht das ihrem urplötzlich so nahe war.   
„Komm...lass mich einen Einblick erhaschen. Spreiz deine Beine für mich“, sie schnappte nach Luft, sah ihn immer noch unsicher an. „Verd...i-ich..“   
„Bitte Avi...mir sind doch die Hände gebunden“, er kam ihr wieder so gefährlich nahe. „Zeig's mir.“  
Der Ton ließ gar keine Widerworte zu, langsam waren es ihre Beine die sich wieder öffneten, als sie das Bein dazwischen spürte zuckte sie leicht zusammen. „Oh Babe...du bist ja schon ganz aufgeregt“, ein Wimmern das ihre Kehle verließ.   
Unweigerlich änderte sie die Position, es war die Bluse die von ihren Schultern herunter rutschte, aber der Jüngere kam ihr gleich hinter her. Mit seinen Händen stemmte er sich neben ihren ab, sein Kopf wanderte zu ihrem. „Berühr' dich, sei so gut, ja?“, ein Hauchen, sie keuchte leicht.   
„Verdana, d-das...“, sie war überfordert. Nein, sie wollte es eigentlich. Obwohl die Vorstellung das **er** sie berühren würde so viel reizvoller war.

„Was denn? Hm?“, heißer Atem der über ihren Schädel strich, herunter zu ihren Nackenwirbeln. „Avi, sei ein braves Mädchen... ich weiß du willst es auch. Du wirst es nicht bereuen... wenn ich dich dann endlich berühre weißt du das es sich gelohnt hat“, das Säuseln an ihrem Nacken machte sie wahnsinnig.

 

Ohne weiter nachzudenken war es an ihr sich nach hinten fallen zu lassen, schwer ein und auszuatmen ehe sie den Kopf zur Seite neigte. Das breite Grinsen konnte sie noch spüren und es war ihre linke Hand, die zielstrebig an ihrem Körper herunter wanderte.   
Es waren die grünen Kugeln die der Hand folgten, er sich wieder aufrichtete um ihr bei ihrem verbotenen Spiel zusehen zu können. Ohne große Umwege rieben zwei Finger über den feuchten Stoff ihres Höschen strichen, ihr ein leises Keuchen entlockten. Oh sie war so erregt, wenn sie an Sonntag zurückdachte...   
Geschickt waren es ihre Finger, die sich gleich einen Weg unter den Stoff suchten, ihn leicht beiseite drängten und das nachempfinden und nachmachen wollten, was er getan hatte. Averia hatte es schon so oft selbst gemacht, aber so selten auch nur in der Art und Weise, wie es Verdana für sie gemacht hatte.   
Das gierige Nervenbündel ließ sie erst einmal außen vor, waren es die Finger die zwischen die feuchten Lippen glitten, dafür sorgten das ein leises, schmatzendes Geräusch zu hören war was sie aufstöhnen ließ. Wie verboten das doch gerade war!   
Gezielt wanderten die Finger weiter herunter, über die zuckende Öffnung und sie drängte sie hinein. Wieder ein Stöhnen, dieses Mal sehnsüchtiger als zuvor und sie bog die Wirbelsäule durch, es war wie automatisch das sich ihre Beine mehr spreizten. Hatte sie es vorher noch nie selbst probiert Finger einzuführen, die Reizung an der kleinen Perle war doch auch so intensiv und schön, aber das hier...   
  
„Hast du dir was von mir abgeguckt?“, es war ein amüsierter Ton der ihn verließ als er sich wieder nach hinten sacken ließ, das heiße Spiel vor seinen Augen gut beobachtete. Er hatte sie so weit gebracht, dazu das sie nun vor ihm lag, die Beine so süß und weit gespreizt und mit zwei Fingern dabei war sich selbst zu verwöhnen – und das ohne sie anzufassen.   
Wie sehr man mit ihr doch Spaß haben konnte, nur in den man ihr zeigte was es hieß sie auf eine ganze neue Art zu begehren. Und wie er sie begehrte. Er war knapp ein einhalb Wochen hier und Averia hatte es vom ersten Tag darauf angelegt es ihm so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten, das er es gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie schnell ihre nervige, aufdringliche und hyperaktive Art ihm gefiel. Das er nach nur drei Tagen so dolles Seelenklopfen bekam wenn er sie sah, wenn sie ihm nahe war und ihm einfach nur ein so ehrliches Lächeln schenkte.

Sie hatte sich so schnell so präsent gemacht das er nicht anders konnte, er wollte sie. So sehr. Und das wollte er ihr doch nur auch zeigen. Viel mitgekriegt wie es zwischen Eileen, Segoe und ihr abgelaufen war hatte er nicht, aber er wusste das sie immer den aktiven Part übernommen hatte. Dabei war es doch so schön ihr mal zu zeigen wie man sich fühlte wenn man sich fallen lassen durfte.

 

Aber auch das musste man sich erarbeiten, so war es an der Älteren nun vor ihm zu liegen, wieder und wieder leicht zu stöhnen, sich unter ihren eigenen Berührungen zu finden und leise seinen Namen zu flüstern. Als ob er es nicht gehört hatte, aber so bekam sie ihn nicht weich. Sie würde ihn gleich bekommen und dabei würde er dafür Sorgen das sie alles um sich herum vergessen würde.   
„Na ganz bei der Sache bist du nicht oder Süße?“, ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht als er sich über die Zähne leckte, Sein Blick traf ihren, es waren gelbe Herzen die ihn ansahen als sie die Finger aus sich löste und einmal mit Druck über das überreizte Nervenbündel strich. „Hnn... V-Verd.. bitte“, wieder strich sie über die Perle und drückte ihre Hüfte gegen die Matratze. „Was möchtest du Süße?“, mit Leichtigkeit war es an ihm über sie zu klettern, sich neben ihrem Kopf abzustützen.   
Verdana kam weiter herunter, es war nicht mehr viel das die beiden Monster voneinander trennte, sie spürten jeweils den Atmen des Anderen und es war auch an dem Größeren hörbar zu schlucken.   
„Dich..“, ihre Antwort war so leise, zitternd und verlangend. Er konnte nicht anders. Der Abstand wurde überwunden, erschrocken öffnete Averia einladen für ihn ihren Mund, spürte sie im nächsten Augenblick die Zunge die sich zu ihrer gesellte und ihr nur wieder ein Keuchen entlockte. Sie.. küssten sich hier gerade. Es war für Beide kaum zu fassen, die Augen instinktiv schließend wurde der Kuss gleich so intensiv, war es die grüne Zunge die neugierig die Mundhöhle erkundete, auf die Gelbe traf und sie zu einem Spiel einlud, welches sie auch sofort erwiderte.

 

„Zieh sie aus... ich geb dir was du willst“, seine Atmung hatte sich auch beschleunigt, er sah ihr wieder tief in die Augen. Der verhangene Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte.   
So war es an Beiden daran sich zu bewegen, Averia die mehr als ungeschickt aus ihrer Position versuchte sich ihrer Unterwäsche zu entledigen, als sie soweit war sah sie dem Anderen zu.   
Verdana schmiss sein Shirt achtlos zur Seite, sorgte dafür dass sie wieder hörbar einatmen musste bei dem Anblick. Er war so anders als Segoe, nicht so makellos wie sie ihren Bruder immer bezeichnet hatte, ganz im Gegenteil.

Aber gerade das machte ihn so perfekt in diesem Moment, es waren die Herzen die dabei zusahen wie er sich die Hose öffnete und der prallen Härte endlich die Freiheit gewährte die sie brauchte und haben wollte. Hatte sie doch am Sonntag schon damit das Vergnügen gehabt, ihn schmecken dürfen und das seltsame Gefühl der Piercings an ihrer Zunge spüren dürfen.

Allein bei der Vorstellung das in sich zu spüren brachte sie zu kommen. War er doch auch so viel größer und breiter als das, was sie bis jetzt kannte.   
Averia konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, hörte das leichte Lachen und errötete erneut stärker. „Du kannst es wirklich nicht mehr erwarten oder?“, war die Frage wirklich ernst gemeint. Es war an ihr sich ihm leicht entgegen zu schieben, die Beine noch weit gespreizt als sie verlangend stöhnte. „Nein... und Schuld bist alleine du“, das breite Grinsen das ihr schon wieder gewidmet wurde ließ sie erzittern.   
„Dann will ich dich nicht mehr warten lassen.. du warst so brav“, wie zuvor krabbelte er über sie, beugte sich herunter.

 

„Bereit Babe?“, sein Kopf hielt kurz vor ihrem inne, positionierte sich zwischen den weit geöffneten Beinen. Gierig drückte sich die Erregung zwischen die feuchten Lippen, herunter zu der willigen Öffnung gegen die die Spitze stieß. „Bitte“, seine Stirn lehnte sich gegen ihre, wieder zog er sie in einen innigen Kuss.   
Es waren die Arme der unten Liegenden die sich um seinen Nacken schlangen, mit einem Ruck war es nun an ihm sich in sie zu drängen, mit einem Stoß tief in sie zu versenken und das laute Stöhnen in den Kuss zu ersticken. Der Griff an seinem Nacken wurde sogleich stärker, er spürte wie sich die Enge so süß um ihn verkrampfte und dafür sorgte das er selbst laut Keuchen musste, ihr aber keine Zeit gab.   
Es war seine Hüfte die sich schnell zurückzog, nur um wieder vor zu stoßen und es an der Älteren war den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

„V-Verd..!“, ihr Kopf sackte in den Nacken, ihre Finger krallten sich in die Schulterblätter die sich ihr darboten. „Du fühlst dich unglaublich gut an“, er stieß wieder zu, richtete seinen Oberkörper etwas auf. Wie sie sich verspannte, die Wirbelsäule die sich wieder durchbog und die lieblichen, lauten Geräusche die er ihr entlockte. „Aah... hah! Stars“, es war so ein neues Gefühl.

 

Bis aufs äußerste gefüllt zu werden, die Metallkugeln in ihrem Inneren, die wieder und wieder über diesen besonderen Punkt rieben und sie Sterne sehen ließen, sie ihrem Höhepunkt so schnell näher brachte.   
Der Rhythmus indem sich seine Hüfte gegen ihr Becken drängte war schnell, gnadenlos und die Zähne die sich in ihre Halswirbel sanken brachten sie dazu nur lauter zu werden.   
„Avi.. fuck...!“, seine Finger krallten sich in der Decke unter ihnen fest, gab er sein bestes noch schneller und härter zuzustoßen. Auch für ihn war das hier gerade so besonders, so intensiv und so neu. Gierig drängte er sich wieder und wieder in sie, wollte mehr von dem warmen und engen Gefühl haben, der Grund dafür zu sein das sie sich endlich fallen lassen würde.   
Das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde spürte er, wie sich die Wände so stark um seine Härte verkrampften, als er sich wieder tief in sie drückte und doch genau spüren konnte wie er mit seinen kleinen Accessoires den süßen Punkt in ihr traf.   
„Komm für mich Süße...“, sein Atem strich gegen ihren Kopf, entlockte ihr ein Wimmern. „Verd!“, sie klammerte sich fester an ihn und es waren nur noch zwei Stöße die für den Rest sorgten. So gezielt und fest sich die Kugeln darüber rieben konnte sie nicht anders, es war so ein intensiver Orgasmus der sie überrumpelte.   
Stark japste sie nach Luft, als sie peinlich berührt feststellen musste das gerade etwas passierte, was sie so zuvor noch nicht gespürt und erlebt hatte. Wimmernd wollte sie die Beine etwas zusammen pressen, konnte aber nicht als es an dem Größeren war, der auch in seinem Tun nicht nachließ.   
  
„Shit... das ist mehr als heiß! Avi.. du bist so ungezogen“, das Raunen an ihrem Kopf war zu viel. Die rechte Hand löste sich von seiner Schulter und sie legte den Arm über ihren Augen, stöhnte noch immer laut und wimmerte ab und an als er nicht nachließ.   
Er wollte jetzt nicht aufhören, konnte nicht aufhören als er sich wieder und wieder tief in sie drängte und noch seinen eigenen Höhepunkt erreichen wollte, es genoss wie die Enge ihn massierte und dafür sorgte das es nicht mehr viel kostete.   
„Hah..! I-in mir... k-komm in mir“, ihre Worten erledigten den Rest. Ein langgezogenes, tiefes Stöhnen entwich ihm als er sich noch ein letztes Mal tief in die süße Enge drängte.

Zitternd ergoss er sich in ihr, spürte das Zucken um sein Glied als er sie noch mehr ausfüllte und es spürte wie sie auf dem Bett zusammen sackte. Verdana konnte nicht anders, sackte auf ihr zusammen und keuchte schwer, war nicht in der Lage sich gerade noch zu bewegen.

„Heh... ich denke dir hat es gefallen oder?“, für die Frage spürte er im nächsten Atemzug einen leichten Schlag gegen seinen Hinterkopf. „Idiot...“  
„Du hast ihn dir ausgesucht.“

 


End file.
